The purpose of this project is to continue the participation of Albany Medical College in the design and implementation of surgical adjuvant trials of the Lung Cancer Study Group (LCSG), to continue the accrual of patients to the active adjuvant studies of the LCSG and to continue follow-up on patients placed on the terminated studies of the LCSG in which Albany Medical College participated. There are five active adjuvant trials in non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC) and one surgical consolidation study in SCLC. We will actively participate in the recently activated group wide pilot study of radical surgery in patients with Malignant Mesothelioma; LCSG 85Q. the Quality of life; the Natural History Catalog for T1NO patients not randomized preoperatively into the #821 protocol; the proposed Immunohistochemical Analysis of Lung Cancer study and LCSG 861, the trial of Intensive Intrapleural Chemotherapy for Malignant Pleural Effusions. Follow-up and data collection will continue for patients placed on inactive LCSG studies. New protocols are currently being planned for the management of thymoma and Pancoast tumors. Albany will continue to assist in the design and implementation of these trials. The recent activation of four major protocols will allow a further increase in our accrual so that we expect to accrue 55 patients in the 0-1 year, increasing to 75 patients per year by the fifth year subject to continued availability of active protocols.